1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical services outlets, and more particularly to a multi-user electrical services outlet for supplying power to electrical devices such as computers, printers, facsimile machines, etc., and for transferring data between electrical devices.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common during business meetings, presentations and other sessions for those present to be seated around a conference table. With the advent of portable laptop computers and other accessories, the arduous tasks of note-taking, transferring information, etc., during meetings have been greatly simplified. However, when several people at a meeting are simultaneously using computers and other equipment, it is often difficult for multiple users to access the power and/or data outlets, since there may be more users than outlets, and since the outlets may be located remotely from the conference table. Power and data cords must often be extended across pathways normally used for walking. The maze of power and data cords strung along the floor and table is unsafe, unsightly, and distracting.